The pain that follows
by Sayan14
Summary: First fic. Set after the journey. Goku reappears from Heaven with a younger brother who has a familiar name. The saru's charakter change has all worried.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaiden Saiyuki!

Title: The pain that follows

Chapter one 

Several years after the defeat of the vicious demon king Gyumaoh, Togenkyo could finally

heal and become a peaceful land where youkai and humans lived peacefully together.

Well almost peacefully. Humans were still wary of youkai and 'perverted bad guys' still

existed on both sides. However not many people knew that they owed their more or less

peaceful lives to the great Sanzo-sama and his companions. Mainly because Sanzo threatened

to shoot everyone who gossiped about it and we all know what kind of effect a threatening

Sanzo has on people. However not everyone of the Sanzo-ikkou were happy with this

development. Actually Sha Goyjo was darn-right unhappy about the loss of fame, fortune….

and not to mention women!

Lately he hadn't had much time or enthusiasm for women. Surprised was our favourite

half breed to feel content staying in at night and spending time, which was usually spent with

playing cards, with his roommate Cho Hakkai.

And on this sunny day in the marketplace of their new home (further West of Chang'an but

not as West as Tenjinku) he was doing just that. Or had Hakkai tricked him

into helping with the shopping again?

"Oy, Hakkai! How do I know if this melon is ripe?"

" Squeeze it and see if it's firm.", Hakkai called back from the bread store.

Grinning devilishly Goyjo remarked huskily to the young lady serving him:

" I'm real good at squeezing firm things." The poor woman blushed to the roots of her hair

unaccustomed to such direct flirting. But before Goyjo could continue in any way he felt

something small bump into him.

"Hey chibi! Watch where you're going!"

The little boy reached up to his waist, had midnight black hair and was wearing strange robes

but what disturbed Goyjo the most were the bright gold eyes smiling up at him.

Those familiar gold eyes, the sign of a heretic cursed by the gods, reminded him of their

baka saru, Son Goku ,who had been taken to Heaven just after their defeat of Gyumaoh and

from who they hadn't heard a single word from since. The Gods hadn't wanted him roaming

around earth without an important mission to do. Heretics had to be kept under control and

supervised. This burden was no longer to be taken by their favourite Sanzo who had defeated

the demon king and was now rewarded with the freedom of no more stupid monkeys around.

Little did they know the loss of Goku was more of a punishment than reward for Sanzo but of

course he would never admit that not even when tortured.

" Sorry sir!", the boy's voice startled Goyjo out of his thoughts. " I'll pay more attention from

now on, promise!" Goyjo nodded at him accepting the apology and at the same time

dismissing the child. The boy did not leave just stared at him astonished. Goyjo was about to

yell at him when Hakkai came up to him distracting the two.

Smiling as always Hakkai asked: " Who's your young friend Goyjo?"

Goyjo shrugged. "Just some kid who bumped into me and now won't stop staring at me."

Smiling gently Hakkai said to the boy " It's not to polite to stare now, is it."

Looking ashamed the boy replied "I'm really sorry, it's just I've never seen a half breed

before and his hair really does look like fire."

This remark sparked both of the former fighters attention. Out of nowhere a figure just

slightly smaller than Hakkai dressed in a black hooded cloak appeared behind the boy.

Holding a paper fan in his hand he struck down on the boy's head who hadn't suspected the

danger and yelled. " Where the hell did you run of to ? How many times do I have to tell you

that 'wait here' actually means 'wait here' until I come back not until you get bored!"

Hakkai and Goyjo sweat-dropped at the peculiar yet frighteningly familiar scene.

If the guy was wearing a sutra under that cloak then they had definitely landed in the

Twilight-zone.

"Ow! Niichan that hurts! I'm sorry I didn't mean to wonder off it just happened!", the boy

wailed holding his hands protectively above his head.

"Happened, did it?", the boy's big brother yelled angrily then ripped his hood off to get a

better look at his cowering boy. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Lost was the boy's reply to the two onlookers, the sun gleaming of the golden Diadem on the

figure's forehead having forced them into shocked realization.

" Goku?", Hakkai almost whispered unbelievingly. Goyjo was too surprised to speak at seeing

his own 'younger brother' suddenly standing before him.

At the uncertain call of his name Goku finally took notice of the people his brother had been

talking to and met their gazes with equal surprise and a small amount of panic.

" Hi guys!" , he said nervously rubbing the back of his head. ( One of his nervous gestures hence the nervous speaking- the keyword here is nervous)

" Long time no see, huh?"

►◄

"So what brings you here, Goku?", Hakkai asked. They were sitting in a restaurant together

and had finished their meal apart from Nataku- Goku's younger brother - who was chewing

on the leftovers and Goku who hadn't eaten anything at all claiming to have already eaten.

Goyjo and Hakkai both raised a concerned eyebrow at that.

" It's for his sake really.", Goku said pointing to Nataku. " I was talking to an interested

Foster family but the most important person of the visit ran off in the middle of discussions."

He added a glare to his last statement. Nataku stared unhappily at his now completely empty

plate. "But Niichan I want to stay with you." The dejected voice was so heartbreaking Goyjo

nearly wanted to hit 'Niichan' for causing such despair.

" Nataku we've been through this ,several times. Not now okay?" , Goku said tiredly.

Hakkai now took a closer look at his old friend. A friend he saw as a favourite pupil and

beloved brother in one. Goku hid himself in layers of dark clothing, his eyes had lost their

cheerful spark and been replaced with a tired but yet alert expression.(sort of oxymoron I think)

" Cheer up chibi!" Goyjo said grinning at Nataku. " You don't want to be stuck with this

stupid monkey all your life. You might get flees."

" Better flees than hentai thoughts all the time, perverted kappa."

" Better a pervert than a stupid monkey!"

"Who are you calling monkey, cockroach!"

The exchange continued for quite some time without Sanzo around to break them up and

Hakkai just didn't have the heart to stop the argument Goyjo had been waiting three years to

have. "What a peaceful day", he threw in for good measure. Then he noticed something

disturbing. Nataku was watching the exchange with a confused expression that suddenly

turned into pure delight. Looking back at the two Hakkai noted Goku being stuck in a

headlock but grinning all the same. Had Nataku never seen Goku smile before?

The late afternoon soon turned into late evening and their reunion was soon to come to an

end. " Why don't you two stay for the night? Jeep would be very sad if you'd have left

without saying 'hello', Goku." Hakkai suggested. " I don't know. We're supposed to meet

someone tomorrow." Goku seemed reluctant about the whole idea. Half of him wanting to

stay the other half knowing he shouldn't. "Please Niichan! I want to meet Jeep and lose at

cards against Hakkai.", Nataku squealed from on top of Goyjo's shoulders.

" Yeah, bro. Please!", Goyjo chimed in beginning a mantra of 'Please, please, please with

sugar on top' with Nataku. Goku stared at the silly display before giving in. Hakkai noticed

the young saru tense up at the word 'bro' but said nothing of it. Maybe a small talk was in

order. As the 'children' celebrated their victory Goku turned to Hakkai. " Was Goyjo always

this childish?" Laughing Hakkai answered " Oh, yes. You were just too young to notice."

TCB

That's it for the first chapter. I hope I have sparked your interest and would appreciate

reviews if someone out there feels like it.

Bye, See ya – I'm off……………Go already. Why are you still reading this part?


End file.
